Bossk
| species = Trandoshan | gender = Male | skins = | unlock = *Hero pick-up *Death Star DLC | weapon = Bossk's Relby V-10 | abilities = * **Micro-grenades **Predatory instincts **Toxic escape * **Dioxis Grenade **Predator Instincts **Proximity Mines | trait = Trandoshan Regeneration }} Bossk is an Imperial Character featured in ''Star Wars'' Battlefront, he was added in the ''Death Star'' expansion pack. He will appear as upcoming villain in . Overview Bossk is a Trandoshan bounty hunter, one of the few selected by Darth Vader to hunt Han Solo in The Empire Strikes Back. He is the sixth hero in the game that wasn't playable in the original games. His weapon of choice is the Relby V-10 Targeting Rifle. He is the second and final non-human villain, the other being Greedo. Abilities Star Wars Battlefront His trait (Trandoshan Regeneration) will allow him to restore two health points with each kill, as Trandoshans are known for being able to regenerate severed limbs. 'Micro-Grenades: '''Upon usage, Bossk switches his Relby to grenade mode which fires one grenade per shot at enemy forces. If a grenade hits an enemy soldier, it will kill them upon impact. '''Predatory Instincts: '''Bossk uses a Predator-style heat detection which detects enemies, friendlies, and himself. This ability can be countered if he is within areas of smoke. It can also be used to see in the event that he is hit with a sonic imploder. '''Toxic Escape: '''Bossk drops a Dioxis Grenade, and then launches in whatever direction the player steers him. Unlike regular dioxis grenades, this one is much more powerful, and can take a lot of health away at a quick pace. He will also regain health per each soldier that dies. Tips Bossk, as his name suggests, is best used at long range. His Relby packs a big punch and takes a long time to overheat, so don't be afraid to blast away at enemies. It is also important to note that the micro grenades are ''extremely good at taking out heroes, squad shields, and large groups of enemies. His toxic escape ability is great for putting space between you and an enemy which managed to get close to you. His predatory instincts should generally be left on, as they give heat vision, decreased cooldowns, increased damage, and faster sprint speed. Whether the fight is in a cramped tunnel or an open battlefield, Bossk is best used to give heavy fire from a distance. Bossk is also a great counter to enemy snipers because of his heat vision and long-range weapon. Star Wars Battlefront II Bossk returns in as a villain for the . He has the following abilities: * Dioxis Grenade: A grenade that releases a cloud of poisonous gas. * Predator Instincts: Bossk gains heat vision and enhanced strength as he loads high-damage micro grenades. * Proximity Mines: Three sticky mines that detonate on command. Gallery Cinematic-captures-star-wars-battlefront-2015-11-15-2016-14-23-46-02.jpg Sebastian-andersson-swbf-sebastianandersson-44.jpg Sebastian-andersson-swbf-sebastianandersson-43.jpg Sebastian-andersson-swbf-sebastianandersson-45.jpg star-wars-battlefront-2-ea-dice-mmorpg-news.jpg bossk_scream.jpg Bossk Render.jpg|Bossk in Battlefront II Trivia *Bossk and all other Trandoshans are similar in appearance to the Gorn from the Star Trek universe. *He is the sixth hero who wasn't playable in the original games. *He is the second and final villain to not be human, the other being Greedo. *Sometimes, when killing someone, Bossk will sometimes mention the scorekeeper, who is someone that the Trandoshans honor by getting kill points from hunting, as Bossk will say both, "I honor the scorekeeper," or "The scorekeeper favors me." *Bossk is the only villain who can regain health without the use of a pickup. Quotes de:Bossk Category:WIP Category:Death Star DLC Category:DLC content Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Characters in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Characters in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)